A Dimensional Disaster
by Maxis the Mercenary
Summary: Another SI story, but it's my summoner from FE: Heroes. M for safety.
1. 1 - PROLOGUE AWAKENING

**Don't question anything, just go with it.**

* * *

**A Dimensional Disaster – Chapter 1**

**PROLOGUE**

**AWAKENING**

* * *

Voices filled the room. Sobbing, arguing, and shouting about bandits.

I opened my eyes. It was dark, save for a shaft of light in the roof. I pushed myself up and looked around to find that I was in the front pew of a church. Peasants were near the main door huddling close or pushing their fingers into each others' chests.

This was not my bedroom.

I rolled groggily off of my makeshift bed. Breidablik knocked against my thigh, and my cloak pooled around my body. I sighed as I sat up. After getting the holster around my waist, I stretched and groaned some more.

"You there!"

"Hrn?"

"Get over here and help us block the door!"

_THUD! _The women present let out shrieks loud enough to make me wince.

"Sure, sure," I said lazily as another axe swing hit the door.

"Hurry, man! Our lives are at stake!"

The third swing knocked a hole in the wood, big enough to remake The Shining's most infamous scene. Instead, the bandit forced his arm through like a zombie. Instinctively, I drew Breidablik and put a tranquilizer in it. He withdrew it, shouting in pain, and replaced it with his face. I shot again as he began shouting, putting him to sleep in an instant.

"Wha— What was that?! You know magic?!"

"Sure," I said, not exactly lying. "I'll keep you all safe. But you'll have to open the door."

"But that's the only thing keeping us from our deaths!"

"It won't be for long, but that's what I'm for." Another axe hit the door, making the hole larger. "Well?"

They didn't need to as the door was knocked off its hinges. I fired three more times, these ones being rubber slugs. The three who entered staggered and fell unconscious. The villagers moved away from the door in silent terror. I stepped forward coolly. Outside, there were corpses, villager and bandit alike, scattered around. Frederick was racing to kill a few stragglers.

Frederick.

"I think they've all been dealt with," I said to the remaining villagers. I walked out and over a small footbridge to get a better look around. Everything around the market was partly burned or broken. Thankfully they weren't buildings I was familiar with.

Unfamiliar buildings.

A young woman in blue waved to me as she approached with a young man in yellow and an even younger man in a large black coat. "Were you in the church with the rest of the villagers? I thought I heard some potent magic."

"Yes, I was, but...," I trailed off, waiting for my brain to catch up.

"Ah, my apologies," the woman said as she rested a hand on her chest. "My name is—"

Ignoring her, I stumbled back a bit and walked in a small circle in a stupor. "Lucina. Of Ylisse."

"Y-yes. How did you know?"

I pointed to others one at a time. "Morgan. Owain. ...Ylisse."

"A-are you alright? You're not injured, are you?"

"No, just mentally... I don't know... I'm going to go," I said, drawing Breidablik.

"Go? Where to?"

"Home." I pointed the weapon to the side and pulled the trigger, but nothing happened. I pulled again and again with identical results.

"Uh... Are you _sure_ you're alright?"

"...I don't know. ...There's supposed to be a gateway." I woke up in that instant. "Where is it?! _Where is it?!_ _LET ME OUT! LET ME GO HOME!_" I threw Breidablik to the ground and fell to my knees. "_WHYYY?!_"

"Uh, p-please try to calm down," Lucina said as she crouched down in front of me.

I grabbed her by the shoulders and began to shake her. "You don't get it, do you?! I'm stuck! Four years 'til Grima and then what?! Do I get to leave _then_?! And Gangrel! That asshole is just a waste of time!"

"Wh-what...," Owain gasped out. "Grima...?! The ancient evil itself, emerging into this peaceful land in four years' time? Surely, your words are a farce!"

"Brother, calm down, it's just a fairy tale," Lucina insisted.

"Brother...? You're...?"

"Yes, we're siblings."

"Then... Emmeryn is your sister!"

"You know her?"

"Yeah, but she won't know me."

"Why n—?"

"Is this one injured, Milady?" Frederick interrupted tensely.

"No, Frederick. He's just... shaken."

I stood up and pointed to him, knowing how best to get him. "Evil is afoot, Fred'rick! War is imminent and Grima rises in four years!"

He visibly tensed, but not all of his words were ones that I wanted to hear. "Be that as it may, I don't believe in gypsies. Especially ones that use such unlikely prophecies to make coin." The knight grabbed me by the shoulder tightly.

"Hold, Frederick. We can't expect everyone to be villainous."

"And yet we can't befriend everyone as though they can do no wrong!" After a moment, his face turned from challenging to horrified. "I—!" He dropped to one knee. "My utmost apologies, Milady! I am ready for—!"

"That's quite enough, Frederick. Do not forget that I rely on your skepticism as much as I rely on the rest of the Shepherds."

"Milady... ...There are no words..."

Lucina turned to me. "I apologize for him, but he is much too reliable."

"I know. I don't think I would be this in shape without him."

"I... trained you? When?"

"Not here. In Askr. Is now the time for a long story?"

Apparently not as we were approached by a slightly elderly villager. "Milady! I cannot thank you enough for helping us! And you! Thank you for protecting the villagers in the church! If there's anything we can do for you, anything at all, just let us now! Let us hold a feast in your honors!"

"No," Lucina said. "I'm afraid we must be getting back to the capital. I insist we leave before any more trouble befalls your town," she added, finalizing the conversation.

"No, no, it's not any trouble at all!"

"Sir," I stepped in. "If I may be so kind, but my meeting this woman was fate. I had urgent news to bring to the capital, and so we must be leaving now."

"Ah, I see... Best of luck to you all now then!"

We said our thanks and began to leave the village. Not too long later, Owain spoke up. "Maxis, the visitor from the unknown, I assume that you have the power to gaze into the future?"

"I never said _that_, but sure."

"Whatever do you mean?"

"I studied, I guess."

"I'm afraid that I do not grasp the meaning of your words."

"Owain! I can tell you exactly what you're thinking right now!"

"Are you saying that you possess the fabled ability to read _minds_?!"

"I never said that. But! You're thinking! 'He'll never be able to read my mind'!"

"Whoa! Lucina, did you see that?! He was right! How did you do that?!"

I tapped my temple. "I studied."

"Nonsense," Frederick exclaimed. "He's just trying to trick you into gaining his trust!"

I pointed to him. "Fred'rick! Likes picking up pebbles and starting fires! Dislikes wild animals and eating said animals!"

"Wha—?!"

"Owain! Likes naming his attacks and weapons! Dislikes being treated like a kid! Lucina! Strong-willed and unshakable leader! Morgan!" I paused for a moment. "Amnesiac, yet cheerful tactician who only remembers his mother!"

Everyone was in shock at how on the nose I was. Frederick drew his sword. "How do you have such information?!"

"I studied," I said challengingly.

He thrust forward, and I sidestepped, hooking my arm around his. I moved behind him and ran my other arm in front of his neck, touching his Adam's apple with my elbow. I pushed him back and kicked his left leg out from underneath him. He would have hit the ground if I didn't have a firm grip on his wrist. "You want to protect your liege, and I want her to kill Grima. Don't you think those goals could possibly line up?"

"Milady—!"

"Stop this! Both of you!"

I gently lowered him down. "Self-defense," I muttered.

"I admit, I never expected such a technique from a mage, Sir..."

"Maxis. I suppose I should've told you guys my name earlier, but I tend not to give away information unless it's asked for."

"And just how did you know so much about us?! If my lieges are in danger, then you must tell me!"

"I will. It'll make for a nice campfire story."

Frederick looked to the sky. "It _is_ getting rather late... We will camp deeper inside the forest, picking up necessary materials as we move deeper."

"Smart plan."

* * *

As Frederick started the fire and Morgan cooked the bear, I began. "There's some important things you need to remember as I talk. Two dimensions that I will call Earth and Zenith. I come from Earth originally, specifically the country called the United States of America, and the territory called Minnesota. Zenith has two countries called Askr and Embla. Earth does not have magic. Save all questions 'til the end.

"I was summoned to Zenith by the Askrans in hopes that I could end the war between them and Embla. There they call me the Great Hero, the summoner, and Maxis. I loathe being called anything but my proper name.

"They gave me this weapon called Breidablik in hopes that I could figure out how to use it. When I did, instead of it functioning how I suspected, it called forth a Hero to Zenith to aid us in our fight. As time went on, I summoned more and more Heroes to fight by our side. Including all four of you.

"You may not think it now, but to the laws of Breidablik, you four are all Heroes. I can tell your stories are only beginning.

"In Askr's library, there are many books detailing the lives and history of people, places, and events throughout time and space. Marth, Caeda, Gordin... I know all of them personally. Alm and Celica of Valm... Sigurd, Ike, Roy, and Eliwood. I've shaken each of their hands. All through the power of Breidablik.

"But I've learned how to better wield it to make it usable for direct fighting. When I first got to Zenith, my only other use was as a tactician. But under the help of Fred'rick and other Heroes, I was able to learn how to defend myself, and eventually, even help in a real battle.

"I think that's all from me. I know you all have questions, so shoot."

Owain immediately shouted, "I'm a _Hero_?! That's—!"

"No more questions from you."

Frederick raised his hand slightly. "You say I trained you, but I remember nothing of the sort."

"There is a theory that states that there are many different dimensions that are all vastly different or nearly identical. I must have summoned a different Fred'rick. Or when I sent you home, your memory of Zenith was wiped. Morgan, you look curious, how about you?"

"C-can you tell me about my past?"

"Not a whole lot, but there are some things. I should've mentioned this earlier as well, but this version of Ylisse isn't like the ones recorded in Askr. Except Fred'rick, you're all out of place. Lucina and Owain, you're supposed to be cousins, not siblings. Daughter of Chrom and son of Lisa, er, Lissa respectively. And Morgan, do you happen to know anyone named Robin?"

"...No. Is she my mother?!"

"If she was, you'd've remembered her face... No, I'm afraid your father is Validar of the Grimleal. Take off your right glove." He held it out for me to see. "That's the mark of Grima; it means you'll be his vessel. That dream you had was a premonition of sorts, but you don't have to worry about that for roughly four years."

"You mean...," Morgan started.

"You mean he's going to kill us all," Frederick interrupted.

"Relax, it won't happen for a while."

"And what if it does?"

"I'll kill it," I said grimly, then clapped my hands, changing my tone. "Now! How about some bear?"

"Oh! I _think_ it's ready," Morgan said.

"Good! How about you, Mr. Wildlife," I said to Frederick.

He took a step back. "No! N-no, thank you. I—! Am just fine, thank you."

I chuckled. "Same ol' Fred'rick..."

"We don't have any plates or forks," Morgan explained. "So we'll just have to pick the meat off with our hands. Sorry, guys."

"That's alright; we didn't expect today to be so eventful," Lucina replied.

Frederick turned pale as he watched the four of us eat.

"Mmmm, nice and juicy," Owain said through a mouthful.

"I'm surprised at how good it tastes, even without seasoning," Lucina noted.

"This might be the best thing I've ever tasted," Morgan gasped.

"That's not saying much, though," I joked.

Frederick turned away until we finished.

"I wish we had more!"

"What do you mean? We've got plenty more right here," I said, holding up a raw leg.

"Oh! I had forgotten about those!"

I ignored Morgan as I stared at the raw meat. It stared back.

"Maxis? What are you—?"

Frederick threw up as I bit into the raw leg.

"**Oh, gods!**"

I chewed it for a while before swallowing. "Y'know... Once you get past the texture, it's not so bad!"


	2. 2 - PROOF

**A Dimensional Disaster – Chapter 2**

**PROOF**

* * *

As I lay there, I thought about how I got here and what I would need to do to escape.

And the fire.

"The Risen!"

"What was that, Maxis?"

"Tonight, the ground will shake, and the forest will burn! A portal will open, and the dead will come through! And another Hero! Be on your guard, even as you sleep."

"We shall," Owain exclaimed. "We shall be like the moon in the night; its gaze falling upon all the world, not letting anything escape its sight!"

Frederick said, "Yes, as what I assume Milord said, I will be awake and ready throughout the night. ...If your claims are true."

"Trust me, Fred'rick, I want to see you guys safe as well. And all we should need―" I was interrupted by the portal opening right above us. "Nevermind then!"

Chrom fell to the ground unceremoniously. The Risen behind him less so. I drew Breidablik as the prince and the dead stood up. "To arms," Lucina shouted to the others. Chrom looked back to her, then to the Risen. He parried a sword and decapitated his enemy.

"Stay together, everyone," Morgan shouted. "And don't take any risks; we don't know what they're capable of!"

"Above average strength and speed," I supplied. "They don't have the willpower to stay alive like we do, but until then, they're relentless." Proven by the fact that it took four bullets to the chest for one to finally disappear. "If that makes any sense."

"Milord! Lookout," Frederick yelled. Owain was facing a Risen, but he wasn't moving. And not in the samurai way. Frederick's lance pierced through its neck. "Are you alright?"

Owain looked at Frederick with shock on his face then bolted further into the forest. "Owain," Lucina cried out.

Before we lost sight of him, a horse emerged from the trees and reared itself up, throwing off its armored rider. "Bowie," I murmured to myself in surprise.

My horse barreled through the Risen, knocking many of them over. He reared himself again, falling onto a Risen's head, dissipating it instantly. _Maxis! How're ya now,_ he huffed.

"Kjelle," Lucina shouted. "Where did you come from?! No, nevermind that; we're grateful to have you!"

A sword bounced off of the girl's shield. "I brought someone," she said.

"An ally?"

"Sure, let's go with that."

"Kjelle is armored," I told Morgan. "Virion, an archer."

Morgan looked to the girl but didn't see Virion. "Thanks, but I don't see him."

"Fair lady! Wait for me!"

"Oh, nevermind. Owain! Look out!" Morgan threw lightning at the Risen that was readying an axe at him.

"Wait here," I said as I dashed off towards him. I laid my hands on the boy's shoulders, taking him to a relatively safe place. "Owain! What's wrong with you?!"

"I—! I—," he stammered.

I drew his sword and put it in his hands. "We need your help to put these things back in the ground. We can only do it together."

"Ye-yes! Yes, I will help! For I am Owain Dark! Hero of—! Hey, where are you going?!"

"Back into the fray. Join us if you'd like."

"Wait!"

A Risen began a clumsy overhead swing at us. I kicked it in the side as Owain sliced its chest. It staggered a bit but remained standing. Owain moved past me and stabbed it in the heart, killing it. He breathed heavily, and I congratulated him on his victory.

I ran forward and drop-kicked one of them before it could reach Virion. We stood up together, and it pushed its lance towards my gut. I sidestepped and pulled the lance past me, staggering the Risen. I shuffled behind it, wrapped my arms around its neck, and broke it. It faded away before it hit the ground.

A ways away, Lucina, Morgan, and Kjelle were fending off a group. I sprinted forward, but before I could get to them, Bowie bowled the Risen over. He thrashed around wildly, crushing limbs, weapons, and skulls alike.

It wasn't long before the battle was done and we all regrouped. "Is anyone injured," Lucina asked. We all answered that we only had a few small cuts at most. "Good." She looked past us to Chrom. "Oh! Excuse me, but you were the one who fell through that, er..."

"Portal," I supplied.

"Yes, thank you, Maxis. And thank you, Sir..."

He turned around, and I could see that he was wearing the 'Marth' mask. I also noticed that he had a proper sleeve over his Brand, so the costume was possibly unnecessary. Chrom was silent for a long while.

_Say something_, I thought as I let out a quiet sigh.

"M-my name is..."

'Marth,' I mouthed to him.

"M-m-my name..." He started shaking and then fell to his knees, his hands going up to his mask.

"Are you alright," Lucina asked him. "Are you injured?"

Chrom shook his head as his sobbing became more evident.

Frederick tensed as his liege crouched down in front of the man. "What's the matter," she asked softly.

Suddenly, he sprang out at her, wrapping her in a hug and crying, "Mommy!"

Frederick hurried forward to protect his liege.

"What a momma's boy," Owain joked.

"I bet you were," I shot back.

"N-no!" Owain paused for a moment. "Hey, wait..."

"'Mommy'?"

"The Brand! I have the Brand," Chrom insisted as he rolled up his sleeve.

"That could easily be a tattoo, Milady," Frederick told her.

"Please! You have to _believe_ me!"

Lucina looked at me.

"That's not how it's supposed to go, but yeah, he's your son."

"What do you mean?"

"He's supposed to appear later as some sort of mysterious warrior and expose himself later."

Lucina looked back to her son.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry...," he kept choking out.

"H-hey... Please... It's okay..." Lucina reached out and put a hand on Chrom's back. "It's...not your fault."

"No..." Chrom sniffed as he stopped crying. "I'm sorry to Maxis..." He smiled at me. "I promised him I wouldn't cry. But I couldn't promise him that something wouldn't slip. Sorry."

"I...was there...?"

"In the future past? Yes. We wouldn't've made it without you."

"...I see..." I stumbled away in a stupor, millions of thoughts running through my mind.


End file.
